A glitch is an electrical pulse of short duration that is usually the result of a fault or system mismatch, particularly in a digital circuit. For example, many electronic components such as flip-flops are triggered by a pulse that must not be shorter than a specified minimum duration, otherwise the component may malfunction. In a circuit including flip-flops, a pulse shorter than the specified minimum is called a glitch. Similarly, a runt pulse whose amplitude is smaller than the minimum level specified for correct operation and a spike often caused by ringing or crosstalk are glitches that can cause operational faults such as misreading of bits, and the like.
In a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) that converts digital signals to analog form, a deglitching circuit may be included between the output of the DAC and subsequent circuitry to prevent switching transients, or glitches, from reaching the subsequent circuitry. In one typical arrangement, the DAC may exhibit high frequency voltage spikes in the output voltage occasioned by transients generated during the switching which takes place in the DAC. A deglitching circuit may be arranged to close one or more switches after the DAC has settled to charge a capacitor to the analog voltage. Just prior to the DAC changing its output, a timing control may open the switch(es) and maintain the switch(es) in an open condition until the new value provided by the DAC has settled at which time the switch is again closed so that the capacitor can be charged or discharged to a new potential. Typically, a deglitching circuit requires rapid switch operation.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.